1. Technical Field
Embodiment of the invention relate to an outboard motor and a control apparatus thereof, particularly to an outboard motor and a control apparatus of an outboard motor that has a transmission.
2. Background Art
In recent years, in an outboard or inboard motor having a transmission interposed at a power transmission shaft connecting an internal combustion engine to a propeller to transmit an output of the engine to the propeller, there is proposed a technique to reduce a gear tooth hammering noise (rattling sound) caused, for example, by a phase error (shift) between the engine rotation relative and the propeller rotation, as taught, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 10 (1998)-278890.
The technique mentioned in the reference is configured to reduce or eliminate the gear tooth hammering noise due to the phase error between the engine rotation and the propeller rotation by controlling a slippage of a hydraulic clutch in response to the engine load.